In conventional oil and gas operations, a well is typically drilled to a desired depth with a drill string, which includes drill pipe and a drilling bottom hole assembly (BHA). Once the desired depth is reached, the drill string is removed from the hole and casing is run into the vacant hole. In some conventional operations, the casing may be installed as part of the drilling process. A technique that involves running casing at the same time the well is being drilled may be referred to as “casing-while-drilling.”
At some point during drilling operations, the drilling BHA is retrieved from the wellbore. Conventional techniques for retrieving the drilling BHA include attaching the drilling BHA to a drill string and pulling the drill string out of the wellbore. Such retrieval techniques require surface equipment, such as wireline, drill pipe, and so forth. It is now recognized that improved techniques and equipment for retrieving drilling BHAs (and other downhole tools) are desirable.